


Flowers

by KenjithePanda



Series: Demon Oneshots [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Io has fallen for Jenos, Jenos is a demon, Jenos is new to love, Soul eater Jenos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda
Summary: Io falls for Jenos but she doesn't know if the demon will like her back.
Relationships: Io/Jenos (Paladins)
Series: Demon Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956805





	Flowers

Io was a respectable goddess. If so, why did she feel so weird whenever that demon came near her? He must’ve put her under some spell, or maybe demons release some strange pheromones that made celestials sick. She was sitting under a tree twiddling a flower between her fingers when a familiar face ducked out of the branches.

“Heya, short goddess. Whatcha up to?” Jenos asked.

That feeling again. Like the same flower in her hand was blooming in her stomach. “Oh, Jenos! You startled me. I was just looking at the wildflowers.”

“Boring. I just got back from destroying an entire human village. Their screams were wonderful. I wish you were there to hear them,” he sighed. Jenos dropped onto the ground and sat besides a reddening Io. His last comment had left her flustered.

_ D-Did he want me to be there with him? _ Io thought. She didn’t care about the fact that Jenos had tortured dozens of innocents, just if he had feelings towards her. Io slapped her cheeks and shook her head. Now was not the time to be daydreaming about false emotions. She was just feeling a little sick was all. There was no possible way that she of all people could fall in love with a demon. Especially Jenos, one of the most brutal demons from the abyss. 

“You okay? Your face is completely red,” Jenos questioned. He made no attempt to hide the look of concern on his face. Io’s heartbeat quickened.

“I-I’m fine!” she stammered as she continued to twiddle the flower. “The sun is just on my face is all.” With no hesitation at all, Jenos scooted over. He patted at a patch of shaded grass next to him. It was much closer to Jenos than Io’s current spot, but she didn’t want to look like she disliked his company. Io got up and sat next to him. Their shoulders were practically touching now. Io was afraid of him hearing her panicked heart but she didn’t want to leave his side. 

“I got something for you,” Jenos said. A circle of flames appeared in the air. He reached in and pulled out a white star-shaped flower. “It’s a moon flower. I found it blooming in this clearing last night. It… reminded me of you.”

Io couldn’t breathe. She could only accept the gift. Now with two flowers, Io asked Jenos a nerve wracking question.

“Have you… ever been in a relationship before, Jenos?”

An innocent look of confusion filled Jenos’s face. “What brought this on? I’ve never experienced such a thing. Demons rarely take on relationships with one another. That’s why our population is so small.”

It wasn’t a rejection, so Io continued. “Would you be willing to try one anytime soon? Oh, not with me, of course! I’m just curious...”

“No, not anytime soon. Maybe never at all.”

Io’s heart stopped. The flowers in her stomach felt like they turned into stone. “Oh… I see,” she murmured. She wanted to curse at herself for being so naive. A goddess over hundreds of years old acted like a child and succeeded at humiliating herself in front of the one person who she wanted to look at her in a special way. She felt crushed and defeated. The Shattered Goddess, huh? The oracle was right. Her tears fell to the ground as she hid her face from Jenos.

“But…” Jenos suddenly continued. “If it’s with you, then I don’t think I’d mind.”

_ If it’s with you… _

Those four special words instantly mended her shattered heart. But she was wary. This demon often played pranks and enjoyed other people’s anguish. “How do I know you’re not lying?” Io whispered.

“Don’t you know? I never tell lies. Especially not to you.” Jenos swept Io’s small frame into his arms. He held her tightly but gently, careful not to hurt her. He combed through her long hair with his hand and murmured, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to embrace you like this. But be warned, this is my first time.”

Io laughed softly. “It’s your first time yet you’re much more confident than me. We’ll figure it out. Together.”

Jenos hummed in agreement as his eyes slowly closed. They dozed off at the same time, both lovers embracing each other.

  
  



End file.
